Job of Consequence (English Translation)
by Bella4evr3
Summary: This is an English Translation from German: What if Arya had decided to go with Jaqen to Braavos? Now she has completed her education at the home of Black and White, and gets a job in Westeros. Their goal: to kill Joffrey. Her companion: None other than Jaqen H'ghar himself.
1. Chapter 1

**The English Title: A Job of Consequences**

**The German Title: Ein Auftrag mit Folgen **

**So this story is a translation from German. I have the Author's green light, and I can't wait to share it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights go to George R.R. Martin. A Job of Consequences belongs to mysery-girl! **

**Arya**

"**What are you doing here?" She had expected that he was already gone. **

"**Waiting for you." He curtly replied. **

"**How did you know that we have come along here?" **

**He smiled. "After all of what you saw, you ask that?" **

**He was right, there were more important issues. "How did you kill the guards? Was it hard?" **

"**Not harder to accept-than a new name- if you know how it goes." She was impressed. **

"**Than show me, I want to do something like that. Something that I can do to." **

"**If you want that, you have to come with me." **

"**Where to?" **

"**Far away, across the narrow sea. To a land called Bravos; to join me at the House of Black and White." The thought of Syrio – she was sad, after all, it was because of her that he had died. **

"**To be a dance teacher is special, but to be a man without a face. That is something else entirely. A girl has many names on her lips: Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin Lannister, llyne Payne, the Hound…Many deals on the Red God. One sacrifice after the other." **

**An internal struggle began , she wanted to find her remaining family… But, a good opportunity arose, to journey to Bravos. An offer like this would never reveal itself again. Her family thought her dead; no one would truly miss her. Well, except her friends she had recently made along her journey from the Kings Road. **

"**Well, I'm coming with you. But, first I have to say good-bye to the others." Gendry and Hot Pie were still waiting for them. **

"**Do that, I'll wait here." **

**Slowly-she walked back to the others. Having to say goodbye to them- as the thought laced through her throat. The two had become family in the recent time that she had shared with them. It was a tough thing to say goodbye, and Arya would hold this moment the rest of her life. **

"**Finally, we are going?" Gendry asked impatiently. **

"**You can go, but without me." **

"**What do you mean?" Asked a fearful Hot Pie. **

"**I'm going to travel the rest of my journey with Jaqen. He's going to take me to Braavos." **

**The two took a moment to understand what was being said. **

"**That means you're letting us down." Gendry's words were like a slap to her emotionally, and physically. **

"**I…I'm sorry, but in Braavos I will have the chance to learn things that I can't learn anywhere else." **

**Arya took a step forward and hugged Hot Pie first followed by Gendry. Arya didn't want this moment to end. "Take care of yourself," he whispered and pressed her tighter to his form. **

"**Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Slowly, she pulled away from Gendry. There was really nothing more she wanted to say, so she turned around and walked back to Jaqen. Even though she was looking forward to this opportunity of training; saying farewell wasn't always easy. **

_**Jaqen**_

**Unobtrusive he watch Arya, who said goodbye to her friends. At least, she was able to say goodbye to them. To finish, to let everything that connected her to this world behind. **

**But, he was glad that she had decided to come with him. He was glad that she had decided to follow, to come with him. She was talented, and had a lot of ambition; sometimes more than it did her good. She was also a very good match for him in recent weeks his heart felt something towards her. **

**As Arya came walking back towards him, he had thought better of such feelings. They had a lot ahead of them-thoughts could stay silent as they continued on their way. As they should be he was a faceless man, a no one. Such feelings can't possibly exist. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaqen **

**The morning went to the east -already noticeable.**

**The two horses- which he had bought off an old famer, so they could ride all night. Arya held up well- they were able to maintain their pace – if they went on like this they would be able to reach Crab Bay by nightfall. As far as Jaqen could tell- they were not being followed, but he wanted to leave Westeros. Thinking that they should leave sooner on a good note, rather than later. **

"**Tell me..." **

"**A girl, wants to know something?" **

"**Why were you in the cage travelling out of Kings Landing?" **

"**A man has helped many people. Many good, and bad. But a girl has been shown even Lannister's can choose who to favor." That was only half of the story, but more she needed to know. He has spent three months beaten in the black cells of Kings Landing, but that to him seemed more like a paradise than anything else. Compared to others. **

**The path from Harrenhall to Crab Bay led over large fields and rolling hills; Forests or mountains did not exist here. The downside though was that you could not easily hide in an emergency. Again he looked at Arya, now that the sun had risen, and he saw weariness coming off of her from the night. **

"**Shall we take a little rest?" **

"**No." She said defiantly, as if it were a shame to be tired. 'Her thick skull would eventually be her undoing' he thought, but said nothing more. **

**She had a hot temper. In a fight that could be both helpful and dangerous. **

**They reached Crab Bay at dusk. There were three large commercial vessels at anchor. He fervently hoped that one of them went to Braavos. First, however, they had to get rid of the horses. A dealer bought them for next to nothing, but he did not care. In Braavos he had enough money and Arya would certainly take good care. **

**Indeed, they found a merchant ship that went directly to Braavos. Unfortunately, he did not have enough money to pay two cabins, but the words "Valar Morghulis" had been good enough to earn them two cabins. The men of Braavos were men of honor, those words that were connected to the Many-Faced God were worth more than gold. **

**Thus, the two entered. Time passed, and went to their respective cages. **

**These were not particularly large; there was only a bed and a chest where he could store his few possessions, all he needed however. Shortly after, he went to Arya and smiled as he entered. She was curled up on her bed and was already a sleep soundly. **

**Arya **

**Yawning, she sat up. Actually, they did not want to fall asleep, but the fatigue she had overcome drowned out any other plans. At least she was now relatively rested, even if her muscles ached from the long ride. She decided to represent some legs on deck. Apparently, she had slept longer than she had intended, because the sun had already reached its highest point. **

"**Apparently, a girl was very tired." Only now she discovered Jaqen, who sat on a couple of men **

"**Maybe," she shrugged and sat down with them. **

"**Are you hungry?" Asked one of the men. Her stomach answered for her and Jaqen handed her a bowl of steaming soup, which she accepted with thanks. While they ate, she looked around the deck, the rowers and sailors walked slowly to their work. The weather was good and the sea was calm. **

"**How long will it take until we reach Braavos?" She asked. **

"**Two to three weeks at least, comes entirely on the weather." Jaqen didn't seem to mind. Arya, however, wondered how she could kill time here. The ship was not particularly large, and at her age, there was no one here to keep her company. Fortunately, the sailors and rowers were all very talkative and knew many interesting things to talk about. Even with Jaqen she talked a lot, so she was surprised when she saw lights shimmering out in the distance, lights of Braavos. Jaqen then told her the story of the Titans, and she listened-spellbound; when they docked on shore, it seemed to her as if she had been only two or three days at sea. **

**Jaqen fascinated. Arya took it all in -on everything Jaqen had ever told her. Everything didn't compare to the stories. It could have gone differently, "Where, are we going now?" **

"**I take you to the house of "Black and White," there you will learn many things." **

"**Fighting techniques?" She beamed. **

"**No, before you can learn the art of killing, you have to learn many other things. It will test you on everything that you used to believe." **

**Determined, Jaqen went up to the marble building with the silver dome, the house of "Black and White." When they passed each building, Jaqen told her that the gods were worshipped here. In the free cities, where praying in open places weren't that looked at, compared to Westeros, where many religions could coexist with each other. **

**Before, a finely carved double door, he stopped. "From here on, you have to continue alone. A man has to do other things." He went down the stairs, but turned back one last time. **

"**In the temple there is a pool, do not drink it." And then he disappeared into the darkness. **

**Author's Note: Again I don't own this story. All rights go to mysery-girl. I'm simply translating. **


	3. Chapter 3

Five years later…

Arya was amazed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore the faces now, although it took quite a while, but it seemed to her like it was still a miracle.

"It takes a long time to get used to it." She flinched, even though she had sharpened her hearing in recent years, they never heard the priest approach.

"Who are you?"

"No one." She could not say – how many times he had asked her in the past five years.

"You're lying. Lying but, still better than when you first arrived here." She was Arya Stark – and that would never change. But, that did not mean they could not serve in their own way to God. "At the time when you were with us, you've learned a lot, but some, never completely belonged to us."

The direction in which the call came, she did not like.

"You want to send me away?" He sighed. "You have learned everything from us- on what is important. You and I both know that you don't pray, there is the greatest part of for a living being, are created." As he was indeed right, but she would not go.

"Where should I go? The house of "Black and White" is my only refuge."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. The city council is looking for someone neutral for a job – and who would be better suited than someone from the house of "Black and White" well?"

"What kind of job?"

"King Joffrey of King's Landing owes the Iron chest of Braavos 10,000 gold dragons."

"And, why do they need for any of us? Can't you send a deputy easy enough?" Again, the priest sighed.

"It's so… The God with many faces demands a sacrifice, a great sacrifice." She did know what he was getting at. "Since, King Joffrey has become mature, it can no longer slow." Joffrey, already at the thought of him she had to stifle a cry of rage. It was better, however, at the thought that her sister had married the dwarf, and not that miserable bastard.

"He killed one of our men." Dumbfounded Arya looked at the Kindly Man.

"Why, the hell did he do that?" Was he for now, leaving his senses? If there was a city that did not want to have an enemy, then it was Braavos.

"He seems to have taken a liking to the faceless men and since no one wants to have our people serve him, he wants to find out how he can change faces."

"So you want me to kill King Joffrey." The idea appealed to her, but it was not an easy task.

"That would probably be the only solution, how to prevent a war between King Landing and Braavos. The debt of the King checkout it has been brewing for years, but he murder of a Faceless Man? This has led to overflow the barrel. As a Member of the Bank of Braavos, you can best camouflage."

"When, should I go?"

"Immediately, the ship takes off in two hours."

Already a quarter of an hour later-she was standing with a large travel bag in front of the priest. As a novice, she had actually needed to leave all her possessions behind, but Needle had been kept safe in a secret spot for the past five years. Most of her bag contained clothes, because in the north there was always a deep winter, and it would be bitter, and cold.

"I'm afraid it will be a long farewell. Even if you do not necessarily meet all the criteria of the Many-Faces of God, thou art become a good servant." He smiled at her with the same kind smile. Even the homeless came to say goodbye. They embraced in silence, neither of them said anything.

"You will not have to carry this burden, alone." Said the benevolent man after they had separated from the homeless. "An old friend is waiting for you already on the _Summer Rain_."

She turned back to the building to which had been her refuge and her home in the last five years. Then she turned around and left with mixed feeling towards the harbor. She was delighted at it, to finally take revenge, but she did not know exactly what to expect…Arya also wondered what old friend the benevolent man mentioned. At the very least had been clarified as she neared _Summer Rains. _

Arya stepped on _Summer Rains_, and was met with red hair with white streaks, they would have recognized each other from a distance of ten miles.

"Jaqen!" Without even once thinking of her training; she ran across the whole deck, and fell on his neck. It was so good to see a familiar face. He laughed, and held her for a moment, and then released his hold; so they were staring at one another on equal level

"You've grown." In fact, both of them had grown in the last five years, several centimeters, but she was still smaller than most of the other sixteen. She looked at him, too, his face was as far as she could see, not changed a bit by time. Arya had no idea if that was his true face, or just one of many that she would ask him of. At least she was wearing hers at the moment, again both of their innate faces, stared at each other. Both of them comfortable in each other's company.

**Jaqen **

He could hardly turn his eyes from her, as he had seen her the last time she was a girl, now she was undeniably a women. Her body had gotten feminine curves and her face had become more mature. Her brown hair, which she had previously worn short, was grown and fell into soft waves over her shoulders.

"Where- have you been in the last five years?" She looked at him curiously. "In many places…Lys, Tyrosh…Mainly, in the free cities."

"And, what did you do there?" She was still as curious as ever.

"Orders executed."

In the past, she would have probably asked him about his jobs, until she was fully satisfied, but now she was sufficiently tactful, and asked no more.

"Do you perhaps want to stow your luggage?" He pointed to her bag.

"Not at all, a bad idea. " When he showed her cabin, it was all like déjà vu. At least, she was not asleep this time around, but followed him up until they were standing on the deck.

Meanwhile, they had stored and remote meter by meter of the coast. Uneasiness made its self -known, wide enough, that he was asking himself what to expect now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arya **

When they were at that time- five years ago- escaping from Harrenhall and making way to Crab Bay, there were not many people on the street. And those, who crossed their path, were mostly merchants or peasants. Now it was absolutely buzzing with knights, soldiers, and mercenaries. Everywhere, there were camps, once they had even come to a battlefield. There had been dead bodies left, lying, much to the delight of the crows.

The days were short and began to dawn again. "We should make camp," Jaqen said, pointing out to a small increase. From here, you would be able to see any attacker from afar. She nodded in agreement, and the two begun to set up the tent. The tarpaulin consisted of a special fabric of the Summer Islands, which was by no refrigeration. On the ground, they had cloth of the same substance, so they were protected from all sides.

Arya's dinner consisted dried meat and water, that night. Wine would even had been bad, but the times were dangerous and they wanted to be aware of any case. With the station, they took turns today Jaqen's and the next my turn.

**Jaqen **

Listening, he sat and watched the full moon rise higher and higher. The night sky was clear, and the temperatures were frosty. The only thing he heard was the wind, which rattled against the tarpaulin. Even the distant bawling of soldiers could be heard. Around midnight the tent door was opened and Arya came out. Silently, she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"A girl has something on her mind?"

Since they arrived in Westeros, she was more silent than usual. She also slept very restless. She chewed on her lower lip, as she always did when she nervous. He studied her face that was illuminated by the moon. Her skin seemed almost white, and her grey eyes gleamed mysteriously. Her hair-she wore while riding – had been mostly gathered and pulled up. Now, however, a strand of hair had come loose and fell into her face.

"Most of my family was wiped out by the Lannisters. Now, I finally get the chance to avenge my family- and for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this. Not that I had with Joffrey pity… It's something else. Now he was thoughtful, "Thoughts have many reasons, the most important is not to have mastered over it." She laughed. "You sound like the Kindly Man."

"And, how many times has he been wrong?" She was silent, for both of them knew the answer. Never.

One of their horses snorted and aroused her attention. Shortly, after they heard the approaching steps. There were five soldiers in full gear, apparently they had only just discovered the tent, or they were only just drunk enough to venture an attack. Jaqen drew his sword, and Arya took Needle out of the tent.

"If you give us your horses and your money, we might let you live." The man who said this was indeed a good head taller than Jaqen, although he was inferior to him by far. The second soldier who apparently is just as equally brainless like the first. Arya smiled at suggestively. "Here we assume the same with the guys will be happy."

**Arya **

If she had not learned so much self-control in their training, the soldier would not be alive, right now. Also Jaqen's expression had little sympathy for the soldiers to recognize. So, when one of them tried to take her to his chest; she pushed him, without any hesitation with Needle; piercing it through his heart. He looked puzzled for a moment before he collapsed. Two further put on an attack Jaqen with a cut receipted and Jaqen had cut the throat. The last two were challenging opponents. Arya focused entirely on her adversary, so she failed to notice how Jaqen's soldier turned to her. Luckily, she ducked early enough to the side, so the blade missed her at a safe distance.

Jaqen's opponent also sat on the beat, but this could be suppressed without further problems. The second blow which was followed shortly after, but a lot heavier to ward off with just Needle it was almost thrown out of hand. Confident of victory, sat her opponent in a further blow. This time Arya waited until the blade was almost upon them, jumped to the side and pierced the neck of her opponent. Jaqen had also killed his opponent. And now she had to consider what to do with the corpses.

"You will look after them soon." Arya said.

"Then we should best break camp and disappear as quickly as possible. The best way we walk our faces now." Actually, they had planned to change her look just before Kings Landing, but in this case it was safer to do it already. His new face, she did not like half as good as the old one, his features were harder and somehow it just worked-not-for him…

Probably, it was but the fact that she had known him until now only with the other face. Your own, new face was not particularly pretty, nor particularly ugly. It made her a few years older than sixteen, or else, no one would take her seriously.

Already a quarter of an hour later they went back on the road.

**Jaqen **

They reached Kings Landing without further problems. However, it was not so easy to cross the city. As on the Royal Route there were conflicts everywhere, but here in a much smaller space.

"Everything is going to the dogs," murmured Arya as she rode past a corpse. After a while, which seemed to them like an eternity, they reached the castle.

"Stop!" Cried two guards at the same time and blocked their way.

"What are you doing here?" Jaqen showed them the document that he had been given. In this some subliminal threats in the Iron Bank of Braavos were, because they had run out of patience at the end. Grudgingly led them to their accommodations, this was in the annex of the Red Keep.

"The King is currently on a hunting trip, so you will receive from his hand tomorrow." Jaqen didn't have to look at Arya to know that hardened expression etched on her face. After all, she had served Tywin Lannister for several weeks as a cupbearer- at Harrenhall. After the guard had gone, Jaqen saw his rooms. The bed, a straw mattress. On the left was a table, on the left of it was a large candle. For much more there was also quite no place, apparently this was part of the building, it was built as accommodation for the servants. Already this alone showed the disdain that cherished the king for the two visitors.

Arya cursed and he walked over to see what was going on. "I hope there are not too many of those even more." After all, he had spent almost three months in the presence of the cells. The servant, the next morning brought them breakfast; told them that Tywin Lannister, would receive them in his rooms.

"That should probably be a lengthy negotiation," he sighed.

"Bet on it. In addition, I will not get rid of Tywin. Joffrey will have to answer our questions." He would certainly, but doubted Jaqen knew that they wouldn't like the answer.

**Arya **

The folds in Tywin Lannister's face had deepened and his hair was now completely gray. However, he had the same aura dangerous as ever.

"I am sorry that the King is not currently subject." He pointed to two chairs. "Will you not sit down?" They thanked him, and sat down.

"And, with whom is it I have the pleasure of speaking to?" He asked.

"I'm Luca Felice, and this is my communication worker Rebecca Rodari." She thought it was funny, the way Jaqen talked normally instead of the third person. Inwardly, she had to laugh, because she and Jaqen are actually working together. He was responsible for the negotiation with the King, and to turn the King's neck. Tywin asked "Care for any wine" on the table and poured some into three glasses.

"The Iron Bank of Braavos is very angry… The last messenger was almost a year here and then set without further explanation, before the door." Jaqen played his part as usual very convincing.

"The truly sorry, King Joffrey was under very high pressure."

"I quite understand... What I do not understand why the King is not paying off his debt? We were also pleased with the rates, but instead to listen to us, your grace, deviates from us again and again. "

"You are mistaken, that everything was just unfortunate accidents… When the King comes back from his hunting trip, he will welcome you personally, but I'll see." You clearly heard in his voice that he was anything but agreeing with the action that Joffrey had took. In contrast, to his grandson, he seemed to understand how important it was in a war to have a good rapport with the Free Cities, Rather, angering one of the Free Cities, especially Braavos or Tyrosh could have dire consequences for all of Westeros. Therefore, Arya had come along to the meeting, in an emergency, they should mention the faceless man, that Joffrey had been assassinated. But, this was a game with fire, and seemed not to be necessary.

"A servant will accompany you in another place, there seemed to be an error in happens." The conversation had lasted barely ten minutes; apparently Arya tried to avoid him slowly but surely, the arguments prolonged around and around. Joffrey again, and again. While they were out in their new quarters, she wondered how the conversation with Joffrey would have run, if they didn't meet Tywin first…

**End Author's Note: Again, all rights for this story go to Mysery-girl**** I don't own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Arya **

The days that followed the conversation with Tywin Lannister, were among the longest of her life. No sooner had the two been quarantined inside the Red Keep, the maids and servants began to question Arya about Braavos. Jaqen had been taken by the squires and knights in subscript fitting, so she was on her own. It bothered Arya not to tell of Braavos, they even did a lot. What bothered them, however, were the senseless conversations about clothes and men. On the first day, the maids had tried to put them in dresses, which she stop to happiness. The only positive on the whole thing was that Sansa was in the Rose Garden. Arya knew until today, which should keep them just by her sister. On the one hand she was of her blood, on the other hand she had hardly fond memories of their time together. On the morning of the third day, she managed to escape the cackling crowd and walked around in the yard. Smiling Arya watched, as Jaqen tried to give the younger squires a few tips on swordsmanship. Although, he officially regarded as Bank Deputy… His talent for swordplay had remained hidden for long. When he saw Arya he beckoned her over to him.

"Rebecca is you- with me- To demonstrate what I have explained to you earlier." With a quick movement he threw a practice sword, this gesture reminded her of Syrio, very much so. Cleverly, he continued to attack from the right hinting at the left, and a loud noise was heard when their wooden swords clashed. In a flash, she ducked, and slammed, but Jaqen was a more experienced fighter than her, and countered her with ease. He would probably have to defeat them easily, but this fight was to be illustrative only.

Laughter was heard, which is why they broke her little demonstration. The unwanted viewers- one of them was, Gregor Clegane.

"I have already saw some Braavosi fight, but a women?" Again he burst into laughter. The former Arya would have fallen to him, and would have slashed him with her finger knife across his throat. This Arya was a lot more prudent and only answered, "In Braavos some things are simply different." Someone called out his name and riding mountain disappeared. As he followed like a shadow to the King, this was probably returned from his hunting trip. The crowd that had formed around the two of them, scattered and a short time later, the two were alone.

"A girl has fought well." She snorted, "Nevertheless, you would be able to defeat me with ease."

"A man from the House of "Black and White" perhaps, but not a man of Westeros." With these words he had lowered his voice, the walls even here had ears…. Sullen she went with Jaqen on the way to the King. They had been informed that his mother would be present also. It was well-known that Cersei, at every corner could detect betrayal, whether it is true or not. The maids had a last attempt to put Arya in a dress. This was, however, as the previous failed. She was wearing pants and a top in various shades of brown. Thus, the clothes did not look all the way to everyday life, she was wearing a dark brown belt with golden decorations around the waist. When they entered, Joffrey sat on the throne of Iron; Cersei was next to him. As it should be, they stopped and bowed, though very reluctantly. Disparaging, the King looked down at them as if they were petty insects that he would crush.

"My grandfather told me already from the your conversation…He seemed to understand, but I have not."

In Joffrey's eyes came an angry sparkle, she did not like at all.

"I'm sorry, if you do not understand it." Jaqen replied, "But the Iron Bank of Braavos…"

"Can wait!" Cersei interrupted him.

"No! I'm afraid not." For someone who did not know Jaqen, this seemed calm and composed, but Arya had learned to listen to the smallest deviations in his voice, and they betrayed anger and indignation.

"For almost ten years, the King's fund has repaid a single gold dragon anymore."

"Ten years ago, my father has prevailed, most of the debt comes from him."

"That's true, but the last two hundred thousand gold dragon debt comes from you." The sparkle in Joffrey's eyes became even more sinister. It reminded Arya at the look he had on his face as he beheaded her father.

"And, what are you doing here?" Cersei asked, now turning to face Arya.

"I'm responsible for a different question, but this is not very important significance and need not necessarily be discussed today. " Suspicious Cersei looked at her, then had turned her attention back to Jaqen. 'That was close' she thought. This was a game with fire, and Joffrey had very thin patience, as it seemed to tear.

"The best way for you to go back again today in your rooms, King Joffrey will see what he can do." Cersei seemed the course of conversation with Braavos unsightly could have consequences. They nodded, politely- bowed again- and withdrew.

"How long do you think this will go on for?" She asked in Braavosi, pointing to the guards behind them. Since the conversation with Joffrey followed them step by step. "Hard to say, Joffrey has probably decided what he wants to do with us. Since they had ever been under observation, they had become accustomed to speak Braavosi, so at least they had their privacy.

Since Queen Margaery, and Sansa had returned from the Rose Garden, she finally had peace away from the maids. She had at least believed until now. "Rebecca!" A young girl about the age of twelve years came up to her, she was the little heaviest one of the servants. "We have told you about the Queen, now she wants to meet you." She continued her Rebecca smile, "it would be an honor."

The Queen and her ladies were in one, the now bare gardens and discussed what should probably be planted the following spring. Among them, was Sansa, a young women with dark brown hair turned smiling to her. "Rebecca…I've heard a lot about you." Arya bowed.

"Your Highness." Margaery laughed with a bright, clear voice. "Stand up, bows were laid to rest… I always feel like a martyr." She stood up and looked at the Queen again, she liked her now more than Cersei. Well, that was not very difficult.

"My ladies have told me you come from Braavos… What is life like as one of the Free Citites?"

"Good." She smiled, this time sincere.

"For someone who likes water and bridges, Braavos is paradise."

"I heard that ou are familiar with the art of sword fighting. I greatly admire. Regarding this issue, it is very difficult to negotiate with the men here.

"That I have noticed," she said, thinking of the riding mountain. "In Braavos there are a lot of riff-raff, because it is better if you can defend yourself."

From then on, she spent a really nice afternoon with Margaery and her ladies. The only thing that bothered her, were Sansa's penetrating gaze. Once she actually believed Sansa would have recognized it. In a thick, warm fur coat wrapped, she left early in the morning to the red dungeon. Margaery had told her last night that she wanted to ride. Arya had expected that they take with half its staff and to all of their bases. When she then approached the gate, she saw only Margaery herself and two guards. These belonged neither to the gold skirts, even to the King's Guard. One of the guards held the reins of her brown mixed breed mare.

"I thought a little rest would be good," she said to her left. With a quick movement, Arya swung her horse, and galloped off with Margaery, and the two guards following from behind. They had left King's Landing already far behind, as Arya took a breath. She had not realized how much she had missed riding. The feeling of freedom when the horse at full-speed raced through the snow, and the wind whistled through her hair, just so… It had been quite a while on the go, and the guards had allowed themselves to fall back somewhat.

"Cersei hate me on principle, and Joffrey also told me only the most necessary…At least, I know that I comes to the debt."

"Because you're right." Maybe she could reach more than Joffrey and his paranoid mother. "The King now owes the Iron Bank of Braavos five-hundred thousand gold dragons, and vehemently refuses to the debt." Annoyed Margaery rolled his eyes.

"This is typical again. He probably thinks that Braavos can't hurt him. And Cersei wants to build new warships."

"Warships?" The word you did not like.

"Do not worry, I do not think that Joffrey is that reckless. Enough to attack one of the Free Cities." Inquiring she saw Arya. "And, what about Braavos?" Lie had no sense, maybe it was even good if at least someone understood the seriousness of the situation.

"It has been brewing for a while under the surface, so it's even more important that at least a portion of the debt is settled."

"I'll see what I can do," Margaery said, giving her horse spurs.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GT. All Rights go to GRRM. This is a translation of mysery-girl's story that was originally done in German. I'm just translating it to English. But please feel free to PM me or her or review on what you liked, or don't like. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaqen **

The wooden door creaked softly as Arya entered. Her cheeks flushed from the cold, snow covered her hair. Outside it had begun to snow and in the meantime, there was already deep night.

"I've got good news and bad news, which first?" She asked as she hung her coat on a hook near the door. Then she sat down opposite him at the table.

"A man wants to know good, first."

"If we're lucky, maybe Joffrey pays a portion of his debt, Margaery is doing what she can."

"A girl has bad news, also. Why isn't she sharing?" Her face darkened.

"Cersei has built warships. Margaery is indeed convinced that they do not come across the narrow sea to use, but you know yes Joffrey."

The thing pleased him less and less, throughout Westeros was at war. If now, even Braavos came into war… He did not even want to think about. However, they were not allowed to act recklessly. If Joffrey was to die while they were here, they would first be suspect.

"Can we really by recognized by someone, even though you wear a different face?" Astonished, he looked at her. 

"What makes you think it, now?" Restless, she shifted in her chair.

"I think Sansa recognized me." Of all her siblings, Arya had at least told him about Sansa, as far as he knew how the two had never been particularly well understood. Thoughtfully, he frowned. "Perhaps it is something about you that is familiar… Are you sure that she has recognized you as her sister?" She stood up and walked restlessly about the room.

"I do not know… Every time she looks at me, I have a feeling that she recognizes me." If Sansa really did recognize her as her sister, that would constitute a certain risk. However, Jaqen did not feel that she would just tell Arya so. After all, even if the two differences had, she was still her sister.

"As long as they are not one hundred percent sure they will certainly give anything away."

"Let's hope so," murmured Arya and went to the window that led out into the yard. She looked at her reflection. "How old were you actually, when you got your first face?" He had to think. "At about the age at which you are now." That had actually been quite early, Arya had received her faces sooner than he had expected. The Kindly Man, had once written him in a letter, about Arya's progress. He had wanted to be kept well-informed.

'Hopefully, it goes better this time," he thought. As they approached the throne room; Margaery had achieved somewhat. But, Joffrey, the little king was too stubborn. To his amazement he asked them of a document which he undertook to half of the debt in the next three years to pay back. He looked at the document, everything was put in and the seal was set. But there was an almost palpable tension in the air…

There was some hook, because he was sure. Since it was no longer any reason to stay here longer, they packed up the few things they had brought with them. Tomorrow they would ride off at first light.

**Arya **

In this case, there was something rotten… And she had to find out what it was. Quietly, Arya went to the door and lightened, there were no guard's in-front of it. As inconspicuous as possible; she scurried through the red dungeon, but found no one. When she suddenly heard voices, she pressed herself into a niche on the wall. The voices were clearly belonging to Joffrey, and his mother. However, they were too far away, so she could not understand the exact conversation. Like a shadow, she followed the voices through the red dungeon. She looked at the two, as they disappeared in Cersei's chambers, as the door closed behind them.

The door was made of solid oak, and was so thick that you could not hear anything when you press the head of it. That's why she laid flat on the ground. There was sound coming from between the floor and the door. A tiny gap through these she could hear some.

"…can still experience what?" The voice belonged to Joffrey.

"Do not worry, this letter from Braavos will never be reached…" Cersei was calm, almost relaxed.

"There is a war, and the streets are restless…" The King seemed to understand.

"Accidents happen after all, tomorrow we may need half of the court to confirm that the two kingdoms should be left alive." That was all she needed to know. As fast as, her legs could carry, Arya ran back to her chambers. But Jaqen wasn't there. He was in the stables to see to the horses, as he had done almost daily. Since- three servants were nearby- they gave him a meaningful look and followed her out.

"Bad news?" They stood behind the stables under a lifeless apple tree. Furious, she had contracted her eyebrows. "Very bad. As it stands, the Queen sends a few mercenaries. So neither of them run the risk of dirtying their hands."

"As a man feared." He sighed, "It just all went too smooth. Did you hear where they're going to catch us?" She shook her head. "No, unfortunately not." She had to think about how it should go now. To carry out their mission, they had to assume a new identity. But, when they went into hiding for the next few weeks was probably best.

**A/N: I don't own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does. Also, I don't own the story idea, all credit goes to Mysery-girl… This is just a translation of another story that was originally done in the German language. **


End file.
